Welcome to McStuffinsville
"Welcome to McStuffinsville" is the ninety-third and fourth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on July 29, 2016. Summary Doc’s grandmother transports Doc to the magical world of McStuffinsville where she will carry on a family tradition by expanding her practice to the McStuffins Toy Hospital. There, on her first day as chief resident, Doc must tend to Stanley, a lonely, brokenhearted toy. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy and Bouncy Toy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly and The Wicked King *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins and Surfer Girl *Kari Wahlgren as Maya McStuffins (Maya wasn't credited.) *Anthony Anderson as Stanley *Debi Derryberry as Tiggley *Camyrn Manheim as Rescue Ronda *Dee Bradley Baker as Robot Ray and Orderly *Grey DeLisle as Dress-Up Daisy and Orderly *David Kaufman as Sproingo Boingo *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Bronty and Bear *Michael Gough as Officer Pete and Orderly *Michael Whitfield as Oooey Gablooey and Toy #1 *Rob Paulsen as Sir Kirby and Orderly *Dave Boat as Awesome Guy and Construction Worker *Bernardo de Paula as Saltwater Serge and Toy #2 *Dawnn Lewis as Grandma McStuffins *Duncan Joiner as Ian Songs *Welcome to the Hospital *King of the Broken Toys *Time for Your Checkup *Never Stop Loving a Toy *I Feel Better Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Doc: (Gasp) Grandma. You have a stethoscope, and it's just like mine. Grandma: I know. I gave you yours. And I assume you've figured out what it can do. Doc: (Giggles nervously) You mean, make it so you can hear someone's heartbeat? Grandma: Oh, Doc, no. I mean this. (Magic comes out of her stethoscope to bring toys to life) Doc: Your stethoscope, it... Grandma: Works just like yours. Doc: No way! Stuffy: (Upon seeing McStuffinsville for the first time) Uh, we're not in Kansas anymore. Hallie: We were never in Kansas, Stuffy. But point taken. Stanley: (About Doc) A kid in McStuffinsville is bad news! Tiggley: Are you sure? She looks nice. Stanley: That's how kids make you love them. They look all cute and act all nice, until the day they leave you behind and never come back for you again. Tiggley: (About Doc) The kid is dressed like a doctor. Maybe she can fix us. Stanley: Must I remind you that my kid tried to fix me, and look where that got me. Look at this. I hop! I hoppity hippity hop, which is cute if you're a hippity, hoppity toy. But no, I'm a lion, and lions don't hop. Tiggley: Well I think it's kinda cute. Stanley: I'm not going for cute. I'm a lion, king of the forest, and all of that. (Frustrated roar) But now, hoppity hippity hop. I'll never let a kid get close to me again. Stanley: Take it from me, Tiggley. Being lonely feels better than having a broken heart. I-I'm doing this for you. (Tiggley look at him) And me. B-but mainly you. Well, 60-40, me to you. But 40%, I'm doing it for you. Grandma: Doc, your clinic is amazing. But in it you can only help the toys in your neighborhood. Toys need top-notch toy care, and this is where they can get it. Here at the McStuffins Toy Hospital, we can help toys from all over the world. Stuffy: Oh, buttons! I love buttons! Hmm. What does this one do? (Pushes button and seat goes back) What about this one? (Pushes button and seat causes Stuffy to jump) Ha ha ha! Oh. That one's flashing. (Seat spins around really fast) Wow, wow, wow, wow! Hallie: (Grabs seat) Stuffy, stop pushing those buttons before something bad happens. (Stuffy pushes another button, gets ejected and hits the wall) Never mind. Lambie: What is this place? Grandma: This is how we find out if toys are in trouble. If there's a crying child or a-a toy is feeling sad, an alert will go off. Robot Ray: If a toy is hurt, we can use this magic toy box to bring them back here to fix them. Chilly: You thought of everything. Stuffy: (After he licks wall) Yuck! Except making the walls out of pizza. You didn't think of that. (Everyone giggles) Stanley: (About Doc) A kid in charge of the hospital? How will she keep everyone fixed, huh? No little kid is that good. There'll be broken toys. Lots and lots of broken toys. And then they'll come live with us. Tiggley: But Stanley, I don't want to wait for all those toys to break. I want new friends now! Stanley: Then we'll just have to hurry this little plan along. If some, say, marbles were to get loose under a crowd like that, surely there would be too many broken toys to fix. (Trips over marbles) Tiggley: Stanley! Stanley: Um, just making sure the marbles were in good working order. Ha-ha. (Whispers) They are. Yes, this plan is good, if a little evil. But I can be evil for you, Tiggley, hmm. Tiggley: (Chuckles) That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. (Chuckles) Stanley: I'll break toys for you, my broken friend. (Attempts to do an evil laugh) Tiggley: What was that? Stanley: It's my laugh of evil. Tiggley: Yeah, needs some work. Doc: Why is everyone falling? Officer Pete: I got one word for ya... Marbles. Doc: (Picks one up) You're right. It is marbles. But where did they come from? Officer Pete: I have three words for you. I don't know. But I'll find out. Stuffy: Deputy Stuffy at your service. I am ready to roll. (Trip's over marble) Lambie: Very ready to roll. Stanley: Let's take a detour down Bubble Street. Stuffy: Did he say Bubble Street? Cool name! (Bubbles get on his tongue and he spits them out) Coulda used a warning to roll up my tongue. Tiggley: Oh! He's broken. You're broken! Stuffy: I am? (Spots the tear on his wing) Oh, yeah, I am. Anyhoo... Tiggley: Ooh, you came to stay! You're gonna be my new best friend. (Gives Stuffy a hug) Stuffy: Cuddles. Stanley: Hey! I'm standing right here. Tiggley: Um, my second-best friend. Stuffy: Oh, I'll take it. Aw, you're cute. Tiggley: I'm Tiggley, broken toy. Nice to meet you. Stuffy: I'm Stuffy McStuffins, dragon extraordinaire. Nice to meet you, too. Stanley: Stanley, evil in training. Enchanté. Stuffy: Huh. Evil in training. Unusual name. I like it. Stanley: I don't understand. All those broken toys going in, and only fixed toys coming out. She's just a kid. Stuffy: Oh, it's Doc. She's good. I should know. She's my kid. Stanley: Oh, you poor dragon. You don't understand. She's not your kid anymore. You're broken. You belong here now, with me, the king of the broken toys! (Attempts to do an evil laugh) Stuffy: Uh, what was that? Stanley: My evil laugh. I'm working on it. Tiggley: (Whispering to Stanley) King of the broken toys? Stanley: It's just a little something I'm trying out. Point is, broken toys belong here. It's for your own good. Stuffy: Huh. Being broken isn't that big a deal. Stanley: Huh. That's where you're wrong, dragon. They tell you they still love you, but then you get left in the airport, on a conveyor belt, about to be dumped into a big box with other lost toys. (Stuffy and Tiggley look at him) That's just a random example. Chilly: I would like to volunteer... To stay here and make sure Hallie and Grandma have everything they need, and if they do, oh please, oh please, oh please, I volunteer to hide. Stuffy: Uh, what do magnets do again? Oh, yeah. They attract metal. Cool... Unless you're made of metal. Then, not cool. Not cool at all! Stanley, you don't have to do this. Stanley: I do, Stuffy. I do. Stuffy: Stanley, don't go. You're hurt. Doc can help you. Stanley: (Crying) My arm doesn't hurt me as much as a broken heart does. Stuffy: That is really sad. Stanley: Good-bye! (Attempts to do an evil laugh) Stuffy: You keep workin' on that laugh. Practice makes perfect! Doc: Stuffy! Stuffy: Oh, Doc! You found me. Doc: Of course I did, Stuffy. I missed you so much. I love you. Tiggley: Wait. You know he's broken, right? Stuffy: Nah, it's just a little scrape, But will you fix me? Doc: Of course I will. Tiggley: So you love him 'cause you can fix him? Doc: No. I love him no matter what. Even if I couldn't fix him. Tiggley: Aw. Doc: I see you have a bad wheel. We'll take you to the hospital and get you all fixed up. Where's Stanley? Stuffy: He said he couldn't stand having his heart broken again, and then he ran away. Doc: Broken heart? I wonder what that means. Stuffy: He's not a bad lion. He's just, well, lonely. Doc, Stanley's out there hurt and all alone. Officer Pete: Well, don't worry. I'll find him. You just go get better. Stuffy: I am never going to be able to sleep. (Sighs happily) That was the most exciting day of all time. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Left Behind-itis *'Toys that debut in this episode': Stanley, Tiggley, Orderlies *This is the first Season 4 episode. *This is the 25th episode we see Doc in her PJ's. The first 24 were "Knight Time", "Dark Knight", "Break Dancer", "Hallie's Happy Birthday”, “Shark-Style Toothache", "Loud Louie", "Doctoring the Doc", "Chilly Gets Chilly", "Awesome Guy's Awesome Arm", "Lamb in a Jam", "Professor Pancake", "The Big Sleepover", "Let the Nightingale Sing", "Hazel Has a Sleepover", "A Day Without Cuddles!", "Top Lamb", "Doc's Dream Team", "Take Your Pet to the Vet", "Stuffy & Squibbles", "Chilly's Loose Button", "Goooooal!", "Bringing Home Baby", "Night Night, Lala" and "Sleepless in Stuffyland". *This is the 5th episode we see Doc in her operating clothes. The first 4 were "Getting to the Heart of Things", "Molly Molly Mouthful", "Lambie Gets the Linties" and "Space Buddies Forever!". *This is the first quadruple-length episode, running 1 hour including commercial breaks. *Without commercial breaks, this episode is approximately 46 minutes long, making it the longest episode of the show so far. *This is the only episode to not use the intro. This is also the first episode to use a new closing sequence. *This episode has 5 songs. *In McStuffinsville, Doc was almost the same height as the toys in this place. *This is the fourth episode the songs "Time for Your Checkup" and "I Feel Better" were performed together. *This is the ninth episode where Hallie didn't sing the "Time for Your Checkup" song. *When the characters arrived at McStuffinsville, Stuffy says "We're not in Kansas anymore." This was a reference to Dorothy's line in "The Wizard of Oz" when she and Toto first arrived in OZ. *This is the second episode that showed Stuffy's love for pushing buttons. The first was in "Mind Over Matter". *'Goof': Before Doc and her toys enter the hospital for the first time, Chilly's stripe on his hat is mistakenly shown as red instead of green. *This is the second time one of the human characters besides Doc sings. The first was Florence Nightingale and now Grandma McStuffins. *Though Maya giggled in the episode, she wasn't credited. Gallery Welcome to McStuffinsville/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung Category:Episodes where I Feel Better was sung Category:Crying episodes Category:Episodes about Stanley Category:Episodes about Doc Category:Special